don_bluth_animation_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
How the Grinch Stole Christmas/Credits
This is the credits for How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Opening Credits Universal Pictures Universal Feature Animation Imagimation Studios present a Brain Grazer/Fuzzy Door/Valhalla Motion Pictures production a Seth MacFarlane film Starring Seth MacFarlane Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stone Christmas Jeffrey Tambor Christine Baranski Bill Irwin Molly Shannon Clint Howard Introducing Taylor Momsen With Matthew Broderick as the voice and motion capture of Max and Keith David as the voice of Narrator Casting by Janet Hirshenson, C.S.A. Jane Jenkins, C.S.A. Music Composed and Conducted by Walter Murphy Original Songs Music by Walter Murphy Alan Menken Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by Seth MacFarlane Stephen Schwartz Tim Rice Music Supervisor Bonnie Greenberg Visual Effects Supervisors Jim Rygiel Don Bluth Gary Goldman Costume Designer Rita Ryack Associate Producers Aldric La'auli Porter Louisa Velis David Womark Edited by Dan Hanley and Mike Hill Production Designer Michael Corenblith Director of Photography Don Peterman, A.S.C. Executive Producer Todd Hallowell Produced by Seth MacFarlane Brian Grazer Gale Anne Hurd Ron Howard Based on the book by Dr. Seuss Screenplay by Seth MacFarlane and Alec Sulkin & Wellesley Wild Directed by Seth MacFarlane Closing Credits Dedicated to Jean Speegle Howard “who loved Christmas the most” Unit Production Manager David Womark First Assistant Director Aldric La'Auli Porter Second Assistant Director David Hyman Associate Producer Linda Fields-Hill Songs “Green Christmas” Written by Steven Page and Ed Robertson Produced by Don Was Performed by The Barenaked Ladies Courtesy of Reprise Records “Perfect Christmas Night” Written by Paul O'Neill, Robert Kinkel, and Jon Oliva Produced by Paul O'Neill Performed by Trans-Siberian Orchestra Courtesy of The Atlantic Recording Corp. “Christmas, Why Can't I Find You?” Music by Walter Murphy and Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by Seth MacFarlane and Tim Rice Performed by Taylor Momsen “Christmas in Whoville” Written by David Foster, Steve Kipner, and Jeanette Castillo Produced by David Foster and Steve Kipner Performed by Kriste Collins “Better Do It Right” Music by Alan Menken and Walter Murphy Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz and Seth MacFarlane Performed by KC and the Sunshine Band and Kool and the Gang KC and the Sunshine Band appears courtesy of Rhino Entertainment Company Kool and the Gang appears courtesy of The Island Def Jam Music Group “Christmas Dreaming” Written by I Found God Produced by Stress Performed by I Found God “Where Are You Christmas?” Music by Alan Menken and Walter Murphy Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz and Seth MacFarlane Performed by Hanazuki and the Pussycats Courtesy of Don Bluth Records “Happy Who-lidays” “How I Love Who-liday Shopping” “Who-bilation” “Come, Come All Ye Whos” Music by Alan Menken and Walter Murphy Lyrics by Stephen Schwartz and Seth MacFarlane “Welcome Christmas” Additional music by Walter Murphy and Andrew Lloyd Webber Additional lyrics by Seth MacFarlane and Tim Rice Performed by Taylor Momsen, Seth MacFarlane and Chorus “You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch” Written by Albert Hague and Dr. Seuss Additional music by Alan Menken and Walter Murphy Additional lyrics by Stephen Schwartz and Seth MacFarlane Performed by Animalz Band Courtesy of Hollywood Records/Warner Bros. Records “I Am the Grinch” Music by Walter Murphy and Andrew Lloyd Webber Lyrics by Seth MacFarlane and Tim Rice Performed by Animalz Band Courtesy of Hollywood Records/Warner Bros. Records After Post-Credits Scene Category:Credits Category:Non-Don Bluth Animation Fanon pages